VK's In The Future!
by katmar1994
Summary: After seeing something she shouldn't have, Mal uses a spell to try and forget what happened but something went wrong and now the vk's are in the future with no memory of their lives! Soon they meet the Robinson's will the vk's fit in with their new friends
1. Where Are We?

Mal pov: I can't believe what I just saw Audrey and Ben were kissing even though Ben and I are together that's just evil!

"Mal? Are you okay?" Evie asked me, I turned to face then hugged her as I told her what happened. "I can't believe Ben would do that." Jay said to me.

Evie and I jumped then saw Jay and Carlos. "Well, he did and I saw everything." I replied to Jay. "Are you gonna talk to Ben?" Carlos asked me in concern.

"No. I'm gonna forget about him with a spell." I answered Carlos, my friends looked at me jaws wide open. "What!" They shouted at me in shock.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Evie asked me. "I'm sure." I told her, we all went back to mine and Evie's room where I found my spell book on my bed.

As I looked through it we heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" I thought, I was silently hoping that it wasn't Ben outside the room since that'd be bad.

"Who is it?" Carlos asked from our side. "Carlos is Mal in there?" Ben asked from behind the door, Carlos looked at me. "No." I whispered to him in a scared tone.

"Um...no...she's not." Carlos told Ben. "Carlos." Ben said in a warning tone, the door handle started jiggling as Ben tried to open the locked door.

"Please let me in I need to speak with Mal." Ben told us, I panicked and said a random spell causing a portal to open up. "What the!" I yelled out, that was all I could say.

The portal sucked my friends and I into it sending us to who-knows-where. "What spell did you say?!" Jay shouted to me. "I don't know!" I shouted to him.

Just then I felt my memories being erased. "What's happening! Why are our memories being erased?!" I thought in worry, we all screamed in confusion.

Any memories my friends and I have of our lives are being erased from our memories. "Where are we going!?" Carols shouted to me. "I'm not sure!" I shouted back.

"Look!" Evie screamed out in fear, another portal opened up and spit us out of it. "OUCH!" We all said in sync, we landed on the very hard concrete ground.

"Where are we?" I asked my friends. "I don't know." Jay replied to me, we looked around in awe. "I found a sign!" Carlos called to us, we looked at the sign.

"Welcome to Today-Land?" Evie asked in confusion. "That's a strange name for a city." I commented. "What now?" Carlos asked me in worry, everyone stared.

Since I'm the leader of our group I made the decisions. "First, we find a place to stay and second we do what we always do." I told the others in a commanding tone.

So we walked into alleys and soon found a place to live. "This'll do." Jay stated, the place was old but sturdy, fully furnished and has tons of room for us.

"Alright, let's get to work." I said with a smirk, my friends smirked at me then we left to cause chaos and trouble like we always do also steal things like always.

Third person pov: Wilbur and his family were at the park having a picnic. "Today is a good day." Carl said to Wilbur. "Somethings about to happen." Wilbur replied.

Just as Wilbur said that something did happen and that something was the core four coming their way causing trouble by stealing things from people in the park.

[Play Rotten to the Core from Descendants]

[ **Mal** ]

 _They say I'm trouble_

 _They say I'm bad_

 _They say I'm evil_

 _And that makes me glad_

[ **Jay** ]

 _A dirty no-good_

 _Down to the bone_

 _Your worst nightmare_

 _Can't take me home_

[ **Evie** ]

 _So I've got some mischife_

 _In my blood_

 _Can you blame me?_

 _I never got no love_

[ **Carlos** ]

 _They think I'm callous_

 _A low-life hood_

 _I feel so useless_

[ **All** ]

 _Misunderstood!_

[ **Mal and Evie** ]

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

[ **All** ]

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next-like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the (core), rotten to the (core)_

 _Rotten to the core_

[ **Mal** ]

 _Call me a schemer_

 _Call me a freak_

 _How can you say that?_

 _I'm just...unique!_

[ **Jay** ]

 _What, me? A traitor?_

 _A'int got your back?_

 _Are we not friends?_

 _What's up with that?_

[ **Evie** ]

 _So I'm a misfit_

 _So I'm a flirt_

 _I broke your heart?_

 _I made you hurt?_

[ **Carlos** ]

 _The past is past_

 _Forgive, forget_

 _The truth is_

[ **All** ]

 _You a'int seen nothing yet!_

[ **Mal and Evie** ]

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

[ **All** ]

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _Rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next-like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the (core), rotten to the (core)_

 _I'm rotten to the core!_

When the core four ran past Wilbur and his family they each got a good look at the four kids. "Wow, she's pretty." Wilbur thought as he looked at Mal in awe.

The core four ran out of the park and back to their home. "Who were those kids?" Uncle Gaston asked out loud as he watched the four disappear around the trees.

"I don't know, but we should follow them." Franny replied, after their stuff was packed up the Robinson's went after core four back to their house so they could talk.

Evie pov: I can't remember a time when my friends and I had this much fun stealing from people but then again I can't remember anything about my life.

"Good to be back at home." I said to Mal with a smile. "Sure is Evie." Mal said with a smirk, I looked over at Carlos who was fixing the old refrigerator for us.

"Got it!" Carols told us. "Okay, let's put the food away then go pick out our rooms." Mal told us, so we did what she said to do without so much as a complaint.

Once the food was put away we went upstairs and chose our rooms each room was big enough for us to have a ton of stuff n it. "I love it here." I whispered in bliss.

Just then we heard a knock on the door so Jay looked outside and saw a family "Who're they?" Jay whispered to us, we looked at the very large family in worry.

"Dunno. But they were at the park." Carlos whispered back. "What should we do?" I whispered to Mal. "Let's see what they want." Mal said to us in a soft voice.

So we went back downstairs and Mal opened the door. "Can we help you?" Mal asked them. "I know that look. Mal's up to something." I thought with a smirk.

"Hello, my name is Franny Robinson and we were wondering if you're all new to town?" Mrs. Robinson asked us with a smile, as did the other people smile at us.

My friends and I looked at each other and made a silent agreement. "We are new to town." Mal told Mrs. Robinson, we had to choose our words carefully.

"Would you four like tour?" A boy our age asked us. "Um...who're you?" Jay asked the boy. "My name is Wilbur." Wilbur answered, Jay, Carlos and I looked at Mal.

"If you don't mind about the tour, we'd appreciate it. I'm Mal by the way." Mal told Wilbur with a smile. "I see someone has a crush on Mal." I thought to myself.

"My name is Evie." I told the Robinson's. "Hi, I'm Carlos." Carlos told them. "The names Jay." Jay said with a smirk. "Nice to meet you four." Mrs. Robinson replied.

She then introduced her very large family and soon we all left the house but kept our guard up at now we'll know how to navigate this town so we easily get things we need.

"They fell for our trick." I thought with a smile, I looked at my friends with a smirk and knew that our lives would change but I didn't know how it would happen.

 **Alright! First chapter is done! I don't own the song used in this chapter and the VK's look like how they in Descendants Wicked World.**

 **So, please review and no flames!**


	2. Father Of The Future, Memories Restored!

Jay pov: We've been following the Robinson's around all over Today-Land since the tour began so we could navigate the town.

"Man, that Wilbur can talk." I thought, Wilbur has been talking to Mal through out the tour. "Uncle Gaston and Aunt Billie race all the time." Wilbur told Mal.

"Sounds like fun." Mal replied. "Gaston? Why does that name sound familiar?" I thought, just then my friends and I got really dizzy and felt like passing out.

Then some images of four strange looking people flashed into our heads. "You guys okay?" Uncle Art asked concern written all over his face as he looked at is

"Yeah...just a...little dizzy spell." Evie told Uncle Art, when our vision cleared we continued. "So, Wilbur, how come your Dad isn't here?" I asked him.

"Dad's at work." Wilbur answered coolly. "Work?" I asked. "What does he do?" Carlos asked Tallulah, my friends and I were curious to know what he does.

"Uncle Cornelius is an inventor and he's the father of future." Tallulah explained. "How is he the father of the future?" Mal asked Franny and Wilbur.

"Cornelius invented a lot of the things we use." Franny explained with a smile, I looked at my friends with a surprise look which they returned with the same look.

"Does he have anything that could restore someone's memory?" Evie asked. "Yes, he has something like that." Laszlo told us, that sparked an idea into our heads.

"Would he allow us to use it?" I asked Franny. "I'm sure he would." Franny replied with a smile, my friends and I smiled at her then at each other.

So, Franny took us back to her house and we looked at it in awe. "Now that's a huge house." Carlos whispered to us in awe, we looked at the huge house.

"Well the Robinson's are a large family so it makes sense they need a big house." Mal whispered back to Carlos, it does make sense for them such a big house.

While everyone else left to do their own thing my friends and I followed Franny to Cornelius's lab. "Honey, we have guests who need some help." Fanny called out.

"What kind of help?" Cornelius called back. "We need to get our memories back." Mal explained, there was a pause before Cornelius came out of the shadows.

"Let's see what we can do about that." Cornelius replied, he led us to a machine. "This will help restore your memories." Franny told us with a smile.

"What is this?" Evie asked Cornelius. "This is like my memory scanner but instead of showing memories it brings them back." Cornelius explained to us.

"That's good since we lost all of our memories." I said to him, we all saw the surprised looks that Franny and Cornelius gave all four of us at what I said.

Third person pov: Once the core four were hooked up to the memory retriever Cornelius switched it on. "How long will this take to-" Carlos started to ask,

Carlos was cut off when the memories started to come back, the core four started to feel different emotions based on the memory they were seeing or trying to block.

"Just a little longer." Cornelius said to them, time passed and the core four memories were restored. "Are you four alright?" Franny asked them in worry.

"W-we're fine but I think we need to get home." Mal replied with a lie. "Thanks for your help and the tour." Evie said with a smile, the core four left for their house.

Once at their house the gang started talking. "STOP!" Mal shouted, her friends looked at her in surprise since she hadn't yelled like that in months.

"This is what we'll do, first we don't tell anyone about our families." Mal started, the others nodded in agreement since they didn't want looks of pity.

"Second, if anyone asks make something up." Mal finished saying. "Are we going back to Auradon?" Jay asked Mal. "We shouldn't go back." Evie said with a frown.

"Me either." Carlos said in a agreement. "We aren't going back because we don't fit in at Auradon." Mal told her friends in firm but soft tone, which they listened.

"We'd better get some sleep." Jay said to the others, everyone left for their rooms and changed into their night clothes then fell asleep with worried thoughts.

That night everyone except Mal were asleep. "Why is it so hard for me to sleep?" Mal thought, she then thought back to that night at the museum.

"Maybe she can help me." Mal thought as she got out of bed, Mal went downstairs to the basement so that her friends wouldn't be disturbed from their sleep.

Then said a spell to bring the wax figure of her mother into the room from wherever it had been. [Play Evil Like Me from Descendants]

[ **Mal** ]

 _Look at you_

 _Look at me_

 _I don't know who to be_

 _Mother_

 _Is it wrong is it right_

 _Be a thief in the night_

 _Mother_

 _Tell me what to do_

The wax figure came to life and Maleficent laughed at Mal. "Don't be so serious darling. I'm sorry." Maleficent said with a laugh, before becoming serious as she looked at Mal.

[ **Maleficent** ]

 _I was once like you, my child_

 _Slightly insecure_

 _Argued with my mother, too_

 _Thought I was mature_

 _But I put my heart aside_

 _And I used my head_

 _Now I think it's time you learned_

 _What dear old mama said._

 _Don't you wanna be like me_

 _Don't you wanna be mean_

 _Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine?_

 _Well, you can spend your life_

 _Attending to the poor_

 _But when your evil doing less is doing more_

 _Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad_

 _Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad?_

 _I have tried my whole life long_

 _To do the worst I can_

 _Clawed my way to victory_

 _Built my master plan_

 _Now the time has come, my dear_

 _For you to take your place_

 _Promise me you'll try to be_

 _An absolute disgrace_

 _Don't you wanna be evil like me_

 _Don't you wanna be cruel_

 _Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool_

 _And when you grab that wand_

 _That's when your reign begins_

 _Who wants an evil queen without a sack of sins?_

 _Don't you wanna be heartless and hardened as stone_

 _Don't you wanna be finger-lickin' evil to the bone_

 _This is not for us to ponder_

 _This was per-ordained_

 _You and I shall rule together_

 _Freedom soon regained_

 _Mistress of the universe_

 _Powerful and strong_

 _Daughter, hear me, help me, join me_

 _Won't you sing along?!_

[ **Both** ]

 _Now we're gonna be evil, it's true_

 _Never gonna think twice_

[ **Mal** ]

 _And we're gonna be spiteful_

[ **Maleficent** ]

 _Yes, spiteful_

 _That's nice_

 _In just an hour or two our future's safe and sure_

 _This mother/daughter act is going out on tour_

 _If you wanna be evil and awful and free_

 _Then you should thank your lucky star_

 _That you were born the girl you are_

 _The daughter of a evilicious queen_

 _Like_

 _Me!_

The wax figure of Maleficent went still and Mal sent it back to wherever it came from and closed her spell book that she still had but kept hidden.

"That was no help what so ever but a good reminder of why I chose to be good." Mal whispered to herself as she went back upstairs to see Carlos.

Carlos pov: I was in the kitchen getting a midnight snack to eat when I saw Mal. "What're you doing up?" I asked Mal, she stopped and looked at me.

"Just remembering why I chose to be good." Mal replied to me. "I see." I whispered to her. "What about you?" Mal asked me, I held up my sandwich.

"Midnight snack." I answered, she decided to eat something too. "Hey, Mal, do you think we'll fit in here?" I asked our group leader, she looked at me.

"I'm sure we will. This place is better then the Isle of The Lost and Auradon." Mal said to me, I nodded in agreement then started eating my food.

"We're still gonna have to go to school." Mal told me. "What?!" I shouted, I really hope that didn't wake Evie and Jay up since that would be very bad.

"Shh. Look, Franny said that we'd be going to school with Wilbur but since we didn't have what we needed for it she and Cornelius are gonna help us." Mal explained.

"Really?" I asked her. "Yes." Mal replied to me, I don't know how Jay and Evie are gonna like the news. "They won't like it." I thought to myself as I ate.

But then Mal told me that we'd all talk about the idea of going to school on the morning. "What do we do if they have Family Day?" I asked Mal in worry.

"No problem, if they have Family Day then we'll just stay home." Mal answered me. "Okay." I replied, after we finished eating both of us went back upstairs.

"I miss Dude." I thought in sadness, I was happy to have my friends, a new house, a new chance for a life but I missed Dude since he loved me like my friends do.

"Maybe Mal will let me get a dog." I thought happily with a smile, soon I feel asleep dreaming of getting a dog of my own so I can have pet like in Auradon.

 **Yay! New chapter! I don't own the song used for this chapter so please review and no flames!**


	3. New friends and new school!

**Wilbur pov:** Today I was going over my project for science class when I heard my parent's voices.

"It's great that you'll be going to school with Wilbur." Mom said to someone. "Well, we know school is important and thanks for helping us." Mal replied. "Hey guys. What's up?" I asked them.

"Wilbur your looking at the new students for your school." Dad told me, I looked at Mal and her friends. "Really?" I asked Mal. "Yep, we still need to go to school." Mal answered me.

I was really happy about being my new friends going to school with me. "Maybe I can get to know more about Mal." I thought, I watched as she put her things in her new backpack.

"So Wilbur, how's the project coming?" Dad asked me. "I'm still having trouble with it." I admitted. "Maybe Carlos can help." Evie said to me. "How?" I asked her. "Show us your project." Jay said.

I took them to my room and showed them my project. "What's it suppose to do?" Carlos asked me, I explained what my project was suppose to do but that it wasn't working right.

"Here's the problem a few screws we're loose." Carlos told me, after we tightened them I turned on my project and it showed an image of my friends on an island that wasn't pleasant.

Carlos quickly shut it off. "What was that?" I asked Carlos. "Um..." Carlos tried to say. "It was for a play." Mal told me. "A play?" I asked her, she told me what the play was about.

"I see. Anyway want a tour of the house?" I asked my friends. "Sure." All four answered, I showed them every inch of the house and we met up Grandpa Bud who was looking for his teeth.

While we helped look for Grandpa's teeth we stopped at a door. "Oh-no." I thought. "I think my wife is baking cookies." Grandpa told my friends, he opened the door and we saw Grandma dancing.

"Bake them cookies Lucille." Grandpa said to Grandma, my friends laughed at that causing me to smile soon we reached Mom's music room. "Hey guys." Mom greeted us, the frogs were playing.

"Whoa." My friends said, I saw that they were moving to the music. "Grandpa, I think we found your teeth." Evie told him, turns out Frankie had them again. "Why did Frankie take them?" Mal asked.

"He likes to have teeth to use when he smiles." I answered, after that we went back to the dinning room. "You have the best family ever." Jay told me. "Thanks." I replied with a smile.

Later at dinner everyone was talking about my friends and told everyone how much they had hanging out with them. "Maybe they can spend the night sometime." Tallulah told us, we agreed on that.

After dinner I went back to my room and thought more about that image I saw and the scared looks my friends had. "Could they be hiding something?" I thought, they'll tell me when they're ready.

 **Third Person pov:** The next morning the core four got ready for school then left the house. "Remember what we agreed on." Mal told her friends, they agreed not to tell anyone about their pasts.

"Guys!" Wilbur called out, the core four turned to him. "Hey Wilbur." Mal greeted him, they talked for a bit and showed Wilbur their class schedules. "We all have the same classes." Wilbur told them.

"Cool, so that means you can show us around." Evie replied, so that's exactly what Wilbur did soon class started and every time when the core four got asked as question they answered correctly.

During free time a meeting was called because some of the students needed to figure out what they were gonna do for family day. "We know something you can do." Mal answered slowly.

"What?" Laszlo asked Mal, Laszlo and Tulllah were at the meeting since they were seniors. "We could our own version of Be our guest." Carlos replied, everyone started talking about it.

They then asked the core four about a dance number for the song in turn Mal and her friends showed them the dance Ben and the others did during family day at Auradon that day.

When school was over the core four went to see what clubs they could join. "I think I'll join the art club." Mal told them, she left for the art room. "Fashion clubs for me." Evie said before leaving.

"We should join the football team." Jay told Carlos. "Okay." Carlos agreed, they left to talk to the coach soon they returned home. "Today has been amazing." Evie told her friends with a smile.

"Carlos and I will be working really hard since there's a game coming up." Jay explained. "Then in a few weeks it'll be family day." Mal said sadly, everyone was quiet for a bit until Carlos broke it.

"What're gonna do? Everyone expects us to be there." Carlos asked Mal, she looked at her friends. "We'll go and preform after that we'll sneak away and come home." Mal answered, the plan was made.

"We'd better do our homework." Jay told his friends, so they did their homework then worked together to make supper and Mal went to bed. "Can you and Evie sing the lullaby?" Carlos asked her.

Mal and Evie looked at each other before smiling. "Sure thing." Evie answered, the four friends set up sleeping spaces in the living room. [Play Luna's Lullaby, Celestia's Lament]

[ **Mal and Evie** ]

 _Moonlight...starlight...Darkness falls_

 _From the shadows owls call_

 _All this shall be your one day_

 _'Til then, sleep. Dream the night away._

 _(Music)_

 _Crickets chirping in the vale_

 _Hear the song of the nightingale_

 _All of this shall be yours soon_

 _'Til then, sleep. We shall raise the moon._

 _Such a song unto you was sung_

 _Long ago when we two were still young_

 _Now, although your no longer with me_

 _I can still hear that old melody_

 _Lalalu, lalalu_

 _May this song reach your heart_

 _Even now as we drift farther apart_

 _Lalalu, lalalu_

 _You were sent from my sight_

 _When your heart grew_

 _Darker then your night_

 _Ponies that play by the day_

 _Sleep so soundly as it fades away_

 _"Does not matter" you would lie_

 _But I knew better than that, didn't I?_

 _I could see a darkness in you_

 _But I did not know what I could do_

 _For what wisdom could I ever say-_

 _-When all I truly knew was the day?_

 _Lalalu, lalalu_

 _May this song reach your heart_

 _Even now as we drift farther apart_

 _Lalalu, lalalu_

 _I still regret that day_

 _When I had to send you away_

 _That darkness's origin_

 _Did it truly come from just within?_

 _A creature bringing terror and doom_

 _A nightmare from the moon!_

 _Lalalu, lalalu_

 _May this song reach to you_

 _Not that evil creature,_

 _But the filly you were_

 _Lalalu, lalalu_

 _I have longed mourned for you_

 _And all these things_

 _I was forced to do!_

 _Lalalu, lalalu_

 _May this song reach your heart_

 _Even now as we drift farther apart_

 _Lalalu, lalalu_

 _In a flash you were gone!_

 _All I had was a memory and a song_

 _All I had was a memory and a song._

When Mal and Evie stopped singing the four VK's got into a circle held each other's hands and fell asleep hoping that whatever happens they'll be treated with respect unlike in Auradon where they were hated.

 **? pov:** I can't believe that I saw the same VK's who hurt my father by trying to take over Auradon then just left I hate all four of them especially Mal since my father loved her and trusted her.

"I'll make Mal and her friends pay for what they did to my father." I whispered to myself, my family was asleep so I had to be extra careful not to wake them up. "Can't tell Mom and Dad about them." I thought.

I made my way over to my secret lab where I started plotting my revenge against the VK's and make my parents so proud of me. "Mom will be super happy to have them knocked down." I whispered.

I'll expose the VK's on family day when everyone is mingling with each other and then everyone will hate them including Wilbur who will be mine. "I can't believe he likes Mal." I thought in disgust.

Once the VK's are exposed they'll have to flee back to the safety of Isle Of The Lost just to be safe from everyone who'd want to put them in jail for what the did to our home and my father.

"This'll be good." I whispered, I soon stopped plotting and got into bed because I needed my beauty sleep I soon started dreaming about the looks on the VK's faces when they run back to Isle Of The Lost.

 **Uh-oh! Looks like Mal and her friends will have to watch their backs. I don't own the song used in this chapter so please review and no flames!**


	4. Game Time!

**Mal pov:** Today all classes have been canceled due to the football game which is almost like tourney only without the cannons.

"I'm really looking foreword to the games." Jay told us, I smiled at him and Carlos. "You two are gonna rock that game." I replied. "Mal's right." Evie responded with a smile.

"Thanks you guys." Carlos said to us, we made our way over to the school then found Wilbur's family. "Over here!" Franny called out. "We'd better go." I told the boys.

"See ya soon." Jay told Evie and I, when the boys left for the locker room Evie and I went over to the Robinson's. "Hey guys, ready for the game?" I asked them, Bud nodded 'yes'.

"We're all looking foreword to it and Wilbur said he has an announcement." Aunt Billie answered. "What announcement?" Evie asked her. "We can't say." Uncle Art replied to Evie.

After talking a bit more we went to the stands to grab a snack then sat down. "I'm still surprised that Wilbur tried out for the football team." Aunt Petunia told us, Evie and I looked confused.

"Wilbur's not one for sports." Uncle Fritz explained. "Oh." Evie and I said in sync, soon the game started and our team was winning so far thanks to Jay, Carlos and Wilbur working together.

"This is so exciting!" Uncle Gaston shouted, we smiled as the boys scored again. "One more point and our team wins." Carl told me. "I hope our team wins." I thought with my figures crossed.

Wilbur scored the winning point so our team won. "Alright!" Evie and I cheered, everyone was cheering for our team just then I saw Wilbur grab a microphone. "Oh-no." I thought.

"Excuse me everyone. Can I have your attention please?" Wilbur asked, everyone looked at him. "Give me an M!" Wilbur shouted. "M!" Everyone shouted. "Give me an A!" Wilbur shouted.

"A!" Everyone shouted. "Give me an L!" Wilbur shouted. "What's that spell?" Wilbur asked. "Mal!" Everyone shouted. "I love you Mal. Did I mention that?" Wilbur asked me, I didn't answer.

Just then the school's band played a familiar song that Ben had sung to me at the tourney game. "Please no." I thought as Wilbur sang out. [Play Did I Mention from Descendants]

[ **Wilbur** ]

 _Did I mention that_

 _I'm in love with you?_

 _And did I mention there's_

 _nothing I can do?_

 _And did I happen to say I_

 _dream of you everyday?_

 _Well me shout it loud,_

 _if that's okay, hey, hey_

[ **Crowed** ]

 _Hey!_

[ **Wilbur** ]

 _If that's okay_

[ **Crowed** ]

 _Hey!_

[ **Wilbur** ]

 _I met this girl that rocked my_

 _world like it's never been rocked_

 _Now I'm living just for_

 _her and I won't ever stop_

 _I never thought that it could_

 _happen to guy like me_

 _But now look at you've done,_

 _you got me down on my knees_

 _Because my love for you_

 _Is ridiculous_

 _I never knew_

[ **Jay and Carlos** ]

 _Who knew?_

[ **Wilbur** ]

 _That it could be like this_

 _My love for you is ridiculous_

 _(ridiculous)_

 _My love is_

 _r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s_

[ **All** ]

 _R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s_

[ **Wilbur** ]

 _It's...(ridiculous)_

 _Just...(Ridiculous)_

 _And I would give my_

 _kingdom for just one kiss_

 _Well, did I mention_

 _I'm in love with you?_

 _And did I mention there's_

 _nothing I can do?_

 _And did I happen to say I_

 _dream of you everyday?_

 _Well, let me shout it_

 _out loud if that's okay_

 _Yeah, if that's okay_

[ **All** ]

 _Hey!_

[ **Wilbur** ]

 _I gotta know which way to_

 _go, come on, give me a sign_

 _You gotta show me that you're_

 _only ever gonna be mine_

 _Don't wanna go another_

 _minute livin' without you_

 _'Cause if your heart just isn't_

 _in it, I don't know what I'd do_

 _Because my love for you is_

 _ridiculous_

 _I never knew_

[ **Jay and Carlos** ]

 _Who knew?_

[ **Wilbur** ]

 _That it could be like this_

 _My love for you is ridiculous_

 _My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s_

[ **All** ]

 _R-i-d-i-c-o-u-l-o-u-s_

[ **Wilbur** ]

 _It's...(Ridiculous)_

 _Just...(Ridiculous)_

 _And I would give my_

 _kingdom for just one kiss_

 _COME ON, NOW! HO!_

 _Oh, yeah. HO!_

 _YOW!_

 _Alright!_

[ **All** ]

 _Hey!_

[ **Wilbur** ]

 _Alright!_

[ **All** ]

 _Hey!_

[ **Wilbur** ]

 _Because my love for_

 _you is ridiculous_

 _I never knew_

[ **Jay and Carlos** ]

 _Who knew?_

[ **Wilbur** ]

 _That it could be like this_

 _My love for you is_

 _ridiculous_

 _My love is_

 _r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s_

[ **All** ]

 _R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s_

[ **Wilbur** ]

 _It's...(Ridiculous)_

 _Just...(Ridiculous)_

 _And I would give my_

 _kingdom for just one kiss_

 _COME ON, NOW!_

"OH!" I laughed, Wilbur was doing what Ben had done to ask me out. "I love you Mal! Did I mention that?" Wilbur asked me. "Yes." I replied. "Mal! Will you go out with me?" Wilbur asked me, I looked around.

"Yes!" I answered. "She said Yes!" Wilbur shouted in happiness, everyone cheered for us. "Let's go Wilbur. The whole teams waiting." Jay told Wilbur. "Yeah." Wilbur replied. "Bye." I told Wilbur, he left with Jay.

 **Third Person pov:** After the team left with their families Wilbur and Mal agreed that their date will happen on saturday then Wilbur left with family congratulating him on asking Mal out on a date.

Once the vk's got home they started to think about where Wilbur got the same idea to ask Mal out like Ben had. "How could he know that song?" Mal asked as she paced around the living room.

"I don't know but he did what Ben did." Evie replied, she then looked at the boys. "Did you two know about this?" Evie asked them. "We knew Wilbur wanted to ask out a girl." Jay started to say.

"But we didn't know that girl would be Mal." Carlos finished. "What am I going to do?" Mal asked her friends. "I say give him a chance." Evie answered. "What?" Mal asked Evie, she was confused.

"Go on the date with Wilbur." Evie responded. "She's right, Wilbur isn't Ben." Jay told Mal. "So, the date will be different." Carlos added, Mal looked at her friends. "Okay, I'll do it." Mal replied with a smile.

After that Evie went to her room and started making a new outfit for Mal's date while the boys went to play video games that left Mal who was looking up a spell to help her in case she needed it.

"I'll use the memory wipe spell in case Wilbur finds out about our past." Mal whispered, just then Evie called Mal to her room so Evie could get the measurements she needed for Mal's new dress.

 **Meanwhile:** At Wilbur's house everyone was super excited about Wilbur's date with Mal. "I know just where you should have it." Franny told Wilbur. "Really? Where?" Wilbur asked his Mom.

Franny drove Wilbur to a huge forest. "There's suppose to be an enchanted lake on the other side of this forest." Franny explained. "Really?" Wilbur asked Franny. "Follow the path and you'll find it." Franny replied.

"Alright, that's where I'll take Mal." Wilbur thought, once back at the house Tallulah told Wilbur that he should have a picnic with Mal on their date. "Good idea." Wilbur replied with a smile.

Soon it was nightfall and when Wilbur got ready for bed all he could think about was his date with Mal. "I hope she'll like what I have planed." Wilbur thought with a smile, he soon fell fast asleep.

 **Franny pov:** As I got ready for bed I told Cornelius what happened at the game today. "Wilbur really asked Mal out?" Cornelius asked me. "He did and Mal said yes." I answered, I was happy for my son.

"That's amazing. We'd better get ready for a new Robinson." Cornelius told me. "Oh, stop." I told him, my husband can be silly at times. "But really, Mal and her friends fit in with us." Cornelius told me.

He was right since Mal and her friends support the us in whatever we do and both Tallulah and Laszlo both talk about how Mal and Evie help them in their clubs at school and Jay, Carlos and Wilbur work as a team.

"That's true and they are really supportive." I told Cornelius. "See, they belong in our family." Cornelius replied, I couldn't disagree with him. "Let's hope the date goes well." I responded. "It will." Cornelius said.

I sure hope it does because I think Mal is the 'one' for Wilbur and he can help Mal forget that she was hurt by another boy. "I know this because I saw the look Mal had." I thought to myself sadly.

I know that whoever it was that hurt Mal they made a huge mistake by hurting her. "Mal is better off with Wilbur." I thought, I knew it was true since I've seen how well they get along and help each other out.

Soon Cornelius and I settle down in bed thinking of how our son's date will go. "But we know it will be alright." I thought, soon Cornelius and I fell asleep while thinking of the date and Family day.

 **Finally! New chapter is done! I don't own the song used in this chapter so please review and no flames!**


	5. Should We Be Together?

**Mal pov:** Today is my date with Wilbur and Evie has been helping me get ready for it so that's why I'm in a new dress.

"I don't know if I can do this." I admitted to Evie. "Mal, it's gonna be alright." Evie replied. "You're right, I just need to calm down." I responded, so I took some deep breaths to help.

Just then we heard a knock on the door. "Wilbur's here!" Carlos called to me. "Okay." I called back, the final touches to my makeup were done and I was now presentable.

"Good luck." Evie whispered to me, I smiled at her then went downstairs. "Hey Wilbur." I said to Wilbur. "Hey Mal. You ready?" Wilbur asked me. "Yep." I answered, we left the house.

"So, what's the surprise?" I asked Wilbur. "You'll see." Wilbur replied, we stopped in front of a huge forest and followed the path. "Why does this look familiar?" I thought to myself.

When we got to a bridge my eyes widen in shock as I figured out that Wilbur was taking me to the enchanted lake. "This is what Ben did!" I thought in panic, we walked over the bridge.

"Tell me about yourself." Wilbur said to me. "What do you wanna know?" I asked him. "Everything." Wilbur answered. "I'm 15, I don't have any siblings and I've only lived in one place." I told him.

"I'm 15 as well and I've only ever lived in one place." Wilbur told me. "Then we have somethings in common." I replied, we got to the lake and I saw the picnic spread out. "Just like Ben." I thought.

"So, what do you think?" Wilbur asked me, I could he was nervous. "I love it." I answered, we sat down and talked some more. "Let's go for a swim." Wilbur suggested, I told him I'd stay in my spot.

Wilbur went up to the ledge and took of his clothes to revel swim trunks under his pants. "Are those little robots?" I asked Wilbur. "Maybe." Wilbur answered, he jumped into the water and I laughed.

I started to think back to what happened in Auradon and the time my friends and I spent here. "We fit in better here." I whispered sadly to myself. [Play If Only from Descendants]

[ **Mal** ]

 _A million thoughts in my head_

 _Should I let my heart keep listening_

 _'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line_

 _Nothing lost but something missing_

 _I can't decide_

 _What's wrong, what's right_

 _Which way should I go_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

 _Don't know what I'm feeling_

 _Is this just a dream?_

 _Ah oh, yeah_

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_

 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_

 _Ah oh, if only_

 _If only_

 _If only_

 _Every step, every word_

 _With every hour I am falling in_

 _To something new, something brave_

 _To someone I, I have never been_

 _I can't decide_

 _What's wrong, what's right_

 _Which way should I go_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

 _Don't know what I'm feeling_

 _Is this just a dream?_

 _Ah oh, yeah_

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_

 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_

 _Ah oh, if only_

 _Yeah_

 _Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen_

 _Yeah_

 _Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

 _Don't know what I'm feeling_

 _Is this just a dream?_

 _Ah oh_

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_

 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_

 _Ah oh_

 _If only, yeah_

 _If only, yeah_

 _If only, yeah_

 _If only, yeah_

 _If only_

 _If only!_

When I stopped singing I felt tears going down so I wiped them away then looked around for Wilbur but didn't see him. "Wilbur?" I called out. "Wilbur?!" I shouted out, fear started to take control of me.

 **Third Person pov:** Mal called out for Wilbur but didn't get reply so she got into the water but remembered that she couldn't swim. "Help!" Mal cried out, just then Wilbur swam over and lifted her out of the water.

"Mal are you okay?" Wilbur asked Mal, she hugged him. "You scared me! I thought something happened!" Mal sobbed in worry, Wilbur felt guilty for worrying Mal then showed her the wishing stone he found.

"You make a wish on it then throw it back into the lake." Wilbur explained, when he turned around Mal made a wish. "I wish I knew what to do." Mal thought, she tossed the stone back into the lake.

After getting dried off and picking everything back up the duo left the forest and back to Mal's house. "Even though you scared me I had fun." Mal told Wilbur, before he could say anything Mal kissed him.

"I-I had fun too." Wilbur replied in a daze, Mal giggled at him then went inside when the door closed Wilbur snapped out of his trance. "YES!" Wilbur shouted before leaving for home. "I LOVE MAL!" Wilbur shouted.

 **With Mal:** Everyone heard Wilbur shout in happiness. "I take it the date was fun?" Jay asked Mal. "It was fun only it was at the enchanted lake." Mal replied. "The same place Ben took you?" Evie asked Mal.

"Yeah, but I still had fun." Mal replied. "That's good because by tomorrow everyone will know about you guys." Carlos told Mal, they all knew how popular Wilbur was at school since his dad is famous.

"Looks like you'll be an official couple." Evie added. "Looks that way." Mal said, then went upstairs to get a shower and some dry clothes on after that she helped make supper for them to eat tonight.

 **Meanwhile at Wilbur's:** The rest of the Robinson's were all listening to what happened at the lake and then Mal's house when he dropped her off. "That's so romantic." Tallulah said with a dreamy sigh.

"I still feel really bad for worrying Mal." Wilbur admitted. "It's not like you meant to worry her." Gaston told Wilbur. "If Mal was that worried that means she loves." Billie said to Wilbur with a smile.

"She even tried to swim to find you which proves how much she loves you." Art added, everyone agreed that by trying to save him meant that Wilbur means a lot to Mal. "I guess so." Wilbur said with a blush.

After talking a bit more everyone went to get cleaned up for supper then worked together to make what they each wanted to eat. "Don't forget we have practice for Family day." Laslzo told Wilbur.

Once everyone had eaten they all got ready for bed but Wilbur had a hard time falling asleep because he was still thinking of the song Mal had been singing. "What had she been through?" Wilbur thought.

He soon fell asleep knowing that Mal would tell him when she was ready and hopefully Wilbur would get the answers sooner rather the later. "Everything will be alright." Wilbur said in his sleep.

 **Evie pov:** I was still wide awake since I was worried about Mal's date with Wilbur because everything he's done so far is just like what Ben had for Mal back in Auradon before the coronation.

"Is it a coincidence or not?" I whispered to myself, I got up and decided to do some research on Auradon after we left and what I found was not good. "Audrey did this!" I thought in anger.

Turns out after we left Audrey forced Ben to marry her so she could become queen and had a daughter named Amber. "I've seen her at school. No wonder she glares at us." I whispered in shock.

I have to tell the others about what happened in the past the day we left but I'm not Mal will listen unless she's hears the answer from the ones who started this. "Ben's gonna be family day." I thought.

I then started to work out a plan to get Audrey to confess what she did so Mal will believe what happened was all a part of Audrey's plan to steal Ben and become queen of Auradon, Mal needs to know.

"But what about Wilbur?" I thought, he's fallen for Mal really hard so she'll have to make a choice. "Either Wilbur or Ben." I thought, we're going to have a massive love triangle on our hands that's for sure.

This is gonna be harder then I thought. "I'll figure this out in the morning." I thought, so I got back into bed and snuggled under my blankets then started to fall fast asleep with my plan in mind.

 **Oh, boy! Evie figured out Audrey's plan but will she be able to convince Mal of what really happened? Find out in the next chapter. I don't own the song used in this chapter.**

 **Please review and no flames!**


	6. Family Day!

**Jay pov:** Family Day is finally here and all of us were getting ready to head to the school and Evie has some news.

"So, what's up Evie?" I asked her. "What I'm about to tell you will shock you." Evie replied, we all looked at each other. "What's the news?" Carlos asked Evie, he really wanted to know.

"I did some research on Auradon last night to what happened after we left and it turns out Audrey forced Ben to marry her." Evie explained, we were shocked. "But that means." I started to say.

"That Audrey forced Ben to kiss her in front of me just to get me to either break up with him or leave Auradon." Mal finished saying. "Does Ben have a kid now?" Carlos asked Evie.

"Yes, it's that Amber girl from math class." Evie replied. "That explains why she glares at us." I said to my friends. "I want to hear Ben's side of the story." Mal told us.

We then devised a plan that would help us find Ben and get his side of the story of what Audrey did. "We'd better get to the school." Carlos reminded us, we left for the school.

Once there we got to our spots for the performance that was about to start. "Nervous?" Wilbur asked us. "Little bit." Mal answered. "Don't be." Wilbur replied, they smiled at each other.

I looked at the crowed in front of us and found an adult Ben and Audrey before I could do something the music started to play. [Play Be Out Guest from Descendants]

[ **Jay** ]

 _Ma chere mademoiselle,_

 _It is deepest pride and greatest pleasure_

 _That we welcome you tonight!_

 _And now we invite you to relax_

 _Let us pull up a chair!_

 _As the dinning room proudly presents..._

 _Your dinner!_

[ **Chorus** ]

 _Be our guest! Be our guest!_

 _Put our service to the test!_

 _Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie_

 _And we'll provide the rest._

 _(That's right)_

 _Soup du jor_

 _Hot hors d'oeuvres_

 _Why, we only live to serve!_

 _Try the grey stuff,_

 _It's delicious!_

[ **All** ]

 _Don't believe me?_

 _Ask the dishes!_

[ **Boys** ]

 _They can sing, sing, sing._

 _They can dance, dance, dance._

 _After all, Miss this is France._

 _And the dinner here is never, never second best._

 _Come on!_

 _Go on, unfold your menu._

 _Go on, take a glance and the you'll,_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Come on...yeah!_

 _Be our guest, guest, guest!_

[ **Girls** ]

 _Beef ragout,_

 _Cheese souffle,_

 _Pie and pudding en flambe!_

 _We'll prepare and serve with flair_

 _A culinary cabaret!_

( **Jay:** _Sounds so good!)_

 _You're alone._

 _And you're scared._

 _But the banquet's all prepared!_

 _No one's gloomy or complaining_

 _While the flatware's entertaining!_

[ **Jay** ]

 _We tell jokes!_

 _I do tricks,_

 _With my fellow candlesticks._

 _And it's all in perfect taste,_

 _That you can bet!_

[ **All** ]

 _Come on and lift your glass,_

 _You've won your own free pass_

 _To be our guest!_

[ **Jay** ]

 _If you're stressed,_

 _It's fine dining we suggest!_

[ **All** ]

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

When we stopped singing everyone was cheering for our performance but two people were glaring at my friends and I. "Audrey and Amber." I thought, I have a feeling they're up to something to get back at us.

 **Third Person pov:** After the performance everyone was having fun playing or talking to each other. "So, you saw Ben?" Mal asked Jay. "Yeah, along Audrey and Amber." Jay answered. "Oh boy." Carlos said.

"What should we do?" Evie asked Mal. "We find a way to get Ben alone so we can find out what happened." Mal told her friends, they sneaked past Wilbur and his family then found Ben standing under a tree.

"Psst! Ben!" Mal whispered, Ben turned to looked at Mal. "M-Mal? Is that you?" Ben asked her, Mal motioned for Ben to follow her to a secluded spot of the school. "We need to talk." Mal told Ben.

Ben saw Evie, Jay and Carlos were in the clearing. "Y-you're all here!" Ben exclaimed in shock. "Yes, and we need to know what happened the day we vanished." Evie told Ben in a serious tone.

"Yeah, like why'd Audrey forced you to kiss her in front of Mal?" Jay asked Ben, he told the vk's that Audrey still wanted to become queen and the only to do that was by getting Mal out of the way.

"It was revenge for us becoming a couple?" Mal asked Ben. "Yes, but since Audrey became queen thing's in Auradon have changed and not for the better." Ben replied to Mal. "I think things are better." Audrey said.

"I think not! I checked and Auradon has become the worst place to live." Evie retorted. "Things are better because you four aren't there." Audrey responded. "I think I just found out how petty you are." Mal said.

"I am not petty." Audrey sneered at Mal. "Mirror Mirror in my hand who's the biggest brat in the land?" Evie asked her mirror, it showed an image of both Audrey and her daughter Amber in it.

"See! They are the children of the four most hated villains!" Amber shouted, the vk's looked to see that a crowed had formed. "They are the kids of Evil Queen! Jafar! Cruella de Vil and Maleficent!" Amber said.

Everyone started talking and fear began to take control of the core four. "You guys don't belong here so go back to the Isle of the Lost!" Audrey ordered. "THAT"S ENOUGH!" Ben roared, everyone fell silent.

"Guys? Are you really?" Franny started to ask. "Let's go." Mal told her friends, they ran from the school ignoring Ben and the Robinson's who were calling out to them to stop or come back.

Once at the house the core four locked the doors, windows and shut the blinds then each went to do something to calm down but Mal, she went to the basement to work a memory spell for Wilbur's family.

"I was wrong. We don't fit in anywhere." Mal muttered as she chocked back a sob, just then she started the same spell she was going to use on herself. [Play If only Reprise from Descendants]

[ **Mal** ]

 _A million thoughts,_

 _In my head,_

 _Should I let my heart..._

 _Keep listening?_

 _I know... it's time...to say.._

 _Goodbye._

 _So hard, to let go..._

Mal felt her tear fall into the mixing bowl and mixed the ingredients together then put the cookies into the oven. "It's best they forget us before we vanish for good." Mal whispered to herself sadly as she cried.

 **Carlos pov:** All of us heard Mal singing and it broke our hearts even more to think about us losing another home and our friends all because of who's kids we are. "This is unfair." I said to Evie and Jay.

"But there's nothing we can do." Jay replied. "It's not like we can go back to Auradon or the Isle." Evie added, all of us were upset that we've lost what respect we manged to get from this place.

"Guess, it'll always be just the four of us." I responded, when Mal came up with the cookies she told us what she intended to do with them. "Are you sure?" Evie asked Mal. "It's for the best." Mal answered.

We decided that we'd deliver the cookies to the Robinson's house and leave them in a box on the doorstep then Mal would use a spell to return us home after that we'd leave Auradon for good.

After eating dinner we all went to our rooms and got ready for bed. "I can't believe things got out of hand." I thought as I laid in bed, I thought my friends and I really belonged in TodayLand guess not.

Soon though everything would be back to normal in the future and the past because we won't be around to ruin things for everyone else. "But I wonder, where will we go?" I whispered to myself sadly.

I fell fast asleep trying hard not to think of today's events that happened at Family Day and in front of our friends and their families. "I hope everything turns out alright." I thought in sadness.

 **Uh-Oh! What's gonna happen to VK's now? Found out in the next chapter! I don't own either of the songs used in this chapter. Please review and no flames!**


	7. Captured!

**Mal pov:** Today is mine and my friends last day in TodayLand so I got up early and made breakfast for everyone.

"Morning Mal." Evie said quietly. "Hey." I replied, Evie started to help with the food and soon the boys were up and we all ate together after that we got dressed.

"Let's go." I gently ordered. "Right." My friends replied, we went through the alleyways to the Robinson's house once there I put the box of cookies on the steps and rang the doorbells.

"Run!" Jay whispered/yelled, we left the porch and hid behind the gate where we could see Lefty open the door and picked up the box and note I had left with the cookies.

"Since that's done let's go." Carlos told us. "Not so fast!" A familiar voice said, we turned around to see. "Chad?!" We asked in shock. "You four are under arrest!" Chad said with a smirk.

"Time to bolt!" I shouted, my friends and I ran as fast as we could but sadly we got captured by the guards. "Let go!" I shouted. "You can't do this!" Evie shouted. "Let us go!" Jay shouted.

"Leave us alone!" Carlos shouted, all of us protested as Chad had the guards drag us all back to Auradon and when we got there none of us were happy to see the place.

"Auradon sure has changed." I commented, all the trees and grass looked dead and the castle had vines growing all over it. "What has Audrey done to this place?" Carlos asked.

"Looks like something our parents would do." Jay replied. "Oh my gosh!" I shouted. "What?" Evie asked me. "Audrey's become like my mother!" I shouted, my friends processed my words.

When they finished they snickered a bit but then became somber. "If Audrey is like Maleficent now then we should be able to beat her right?" Carlos asked me, I thought for a second.

"Maybe but we'd need help." I answered, we sat in silence once we realized that no one would help us since they still think we're rotten to the core but we aren't like that anymore.

"Ben! He can help us since he knows we're not like our parents!" I thought, I started to make a plan on how to get a message to Ben. "I hope he gets it in time." I whispered.

 **Third Person pov:** Everyone at the Robinson's house was awake but sad and worried about Mal and her friends. "Why didn't they tell us about their families?" Wilbur asked his Mom.

"They were probably worried we wouldn't like them." Franny replied. "But even if their parents are villains, Mal and her friends are nothing like them." Bud told Franny, everyone agreed.

"We all got to spend time with them and they're all super nice." Gaston responded. "I just can't believe Queen Audrey and princess Amber would hurt Mal and her friends." Art added.

Before anyone else could say anything Lefty came in with the box of cookies and the note. "It's from Mal." Billie told everyone. "What did she say?" Joe asked Billie, she read the note.

"Why would they want us to forget them?" Carl asked Cornelius. "It's because they plan on leaving." Cornelius answered. "Should we eat the cookies?" Fritz asked everyone.

Franny was about to say something when Frankie ran in. "Guys! Mal and her friends were captured by the royal guards!" Frankie told everyone. "WHAT?!" Everyone shouted/asked.

"Why were they captured?" Lucille asked in worry. "My guess is that Queen Audrey has something bad in mind for them." Frankie answered. "We've got to rescue them!" Wilbur stated.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tallulah asked her family. "But how will we find the castle? We've never been to Auradon." Art reminded everyone. "Love will show the way." Franny said.

"What?" Laszlo asked Franny. "Mal told me that if she or her friends were in danger then love would show us the way." Franny explained, just then an image of Mal appeared in the room.

Everyone stared at the image of Mal as she beckoned them to follow her as they did music started to play and Mal started to sing. [Play Love will show the way from Jem and the Holograms]

[ **Mal** ]

 _Hold on, I'll be there_

 _Love will show the way_

 _Take heart, don't dispair_

 _Love will show the way_

 _Nothin' can keep me from findn' you_

 _Love runs too deep to not come through_

 _Love will show the way_

 _(Love will show the way)_

 _Love will show the way_

 _Keep on, try and cope_

 _Love will show the way_

 _Don't cry, don't lose hope_

 _Love will show the way_

 _Nothin' can keep me from findn' you_

 _Love runs too deep to not come through_

 _Love will show the way_

 _(Love will show the way)_

 _Love will show the way_

 _Nothin' can keep me from findn' you_

 _Love runs too deep to not come through_

 _Love will show the way_

 _(Love will show the way)_

 _Love will show the way!_

By the time the song ended the Robinson's made it to Auradon and found the castle. "Now I get what Evie meant when she said this place was the worst place to live." Carl whispered to his family.

 **Wilbur pov:** My family and I looked at the castle and remembered hearing about how beautiful Auradon used to be. "We need to find Mal and her friends." I whispered to my family.

"But how do we find them?" Laszlo asked me, I looked around at the castle when Mal's image appeared and waved us over. "What is it?" I asked the image, she pointed to the window.

Mom looked into and found the real Mal along with, Jay, Evie and Carlos. "They've been locked up." Mom told us. "How could Queen Audrey do this?" Uncle Gaston asked in anger.

"Mal was right Queen Audrey is petty." Aunt Billie replied. "Evie was right about Amber she is a brat." I added in, we found a hiding spot for all of and devised a plan to rescue our friends.

"We're going to need King Ben's help." Dad told us, I wasn't sure if King Ben could really help but then I thought back to how he looked at Mal yesterday. "He still loves Mal." I thought sadly.

I knew deep in my heart that Mal and King Ben will always love each other and I won't stand in the way of their happiness like Queen Audrey did. "Let's find King Ben." I replied to my Dad.

"You don't need to." King Ben told us, he agreed to help us free Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos. "Alright, let's put this plan into action." Uncle Art told us, we got into the castle and went to the dungeons.

"Hang in there you guys. We're on our way." I thought, I couldn't stop thinking about how much fear I saw in Mal and her friend's eyes yesterday but soon they won't have to scared anymore.

 **Alright! New chapter! Looks like things just got interesting since Ben and the Robinson's are teaming up! I don't ow the song used in this chapter.**

 **Please review and no flames!**


	8. Departure!

**Cornelius pov:** We managed to get into the castle thanks to King Ben and we're on our way to the dungeon.

"I hope we can stop Queen Audrey." I muttered, King Ben heard me. "After this Audrey won't be Queen anymore." King Ben told me. "What do you mean?" Franny asked him.

"I'll be sending Audrey and Amber to the Isle of the Lost." King Ben answered, we fell silent after that until we found Mal and her friends. "Guys!" Wilbur called out, they looked at us.

"You all came? Why?" Mal asked me. "We were worried about you four." I replied, they smiled until they saw King Ben. "You're helping us? How come?" Jay asked King Ben.

"Unlike everyone else in Auradon I knew you four weren't like your parents." King Ben responded. "You always did trust us." Mal commented. "Let's go." Evie said to us.

We all left the dungeon and ran into some guards King Ben ordered them to stand down but they didn't listen so Mal casted a spell on them. "It works better this way." Mal told us.

After leaving the now frozen guards we headed for the thrown room. "We need to stop Audrey the same way we stopped my mother." Mal told us. "Why use that?" King Ben asked.

"Because Audrey has become like Maleficent." Carlos answered. "That explains a lot." King Ben responded, all of us snickered at that but became serious again when we reached the doors.

"Ready?" Mal asked us, we nodded 'yes'. "Then let's do this." Evie told us, she and Mal opened the doors to the thrown room. "Welcome." Queen Audrey greeted with a sickly sweet smile.

"Did you have fun thinking you could stop us?" Princess Amber asked us. "We know we can stop you." Jay replied. "We'll see about that." Queen Audrey replied, she summoned the guards.

All of us used our own ways to stop the guards pretty soon they were in a pile. "Enough is enough Audrey just give up." King Ben told Queen Audrey. "Never!" Queen Audrey shouted.

A dark green mist filled the room as Queen Audrey changed into a dragon. "I told you she's become like my Mother!" Mal shouted out, Queen Audrey came after us and we ran.

"Magic mirror shine a bright light!" Evie commanded, her mirror blinded Queen Audrey for a moment. "Get behind us!" Carlos ordered us, we got behind Mal and her friends.

Queen Audrey got up. " _The strength of evil is as good none when stands before four hearts as one!_ " Mal and her friends chanted, I looked at my family and we joined in.

" _The strength of evil is as good as none when before eighteen hearts as one!"_ We all shouted together, the spell worked because Queen Audrey changed back into a human.

"NOOOOOO!" Princess Amber shouted, she vanished out of existence. "I can't believe I lost!" Audrey shouted. "Any magic you may have had is gone for good." Mal told Audrey.

 **Third Person pov:** After Audrey had changed from a dragon to a human Ben had the guards drag her to the Isle of the Lost all while Audrey was kicking and screaming.

"Now that Audrey is no longer queen and Amber is gone what're you gonna do?" Mal asked Ben. "I'll have Auradon rebuilt to how it looked before." Ben answered Mal.

"What about you four?" Gaston asked Jay, the core four looked at each other. "I think we'll head back to our time." Jay answered, Wilbur and his family were sad about this.

"Hey, don't be so glum! We'll see you all again." Evie told them. "Evie's right, we'll see you four again." Franny replied, the core four all stepped back from everyone but before Mal did the spell.

"Wilbur! I really did have a great time on our date and I'll never forget you." Mal told Wilbur, she kissed him on the cheek then said the spell that sent her and her friends to the future.

As the core four traveled back to their time they figured out a way to stop Audrey from kissing Ben and make sure that horrible future never comes true so Audrey won't be queen.

Once back in Mal and Evie's room Carlos saw they were back to the same time Ben had left for a meeting and that's when Audrey would ambush him. "We've got to stop her." Jay told his friends.

The core four found in time for Mal to run to him and stop Audrey from pouncing on him. "Why did you have to get in my way!" Audrey asked with sneer. "I'm not gonna let you split us up." Mal replied.

Audrey left and Ben asked Mal what she was talking about so Mal and her friends told Ben everything. "So, you manged to stop Audrey's future self?" Ben asked them. "Yep." Carlos answered.

"That's good but I'll have to talk with Queen Aurora and King Philip." Ben commented, after talking a bit more the core four went back to Jay and Carlos's room to hang out for the rest of the day.

"It's good to be back." Jay told his friends. "Sure is." Evie replied, the four friends played video games and watched movies with Dude who was happy to have Carlos back since he's Dude's favorite.

"Do you think things have changed in the future?" Carlos asked Mal. "I'm pretty sure things have changed for the better since Audrey isn't queen and Amber isn't there." Mal responded with a smile.

The day went well and Audrey had been expelled from school because of her plot to try and get Ben to marry her which Queen Aurora and King Philip were not happy with Audrey when they heard the news.

Everyone heard the news about Audrey's plan and started to dislike the spoiled princess for her actions. "I'm so glad Audrey is gone." Mal said with a smile. "I have to agree." Ben replied with a smile.

The two lovers were on a another date but Ben had something special planned out for Mal. "Can I ask you something?" Ben asked Mal. "You did but sure." Mal replied with a giggle, Ben smiled at her.

"Mal, ever since they you came here I have felt a connection between us and it's only gotten stronger since we became a couple. Mal, will you marry me?" Ben asked Mal, she was speechless for a moment.

"YES! A thousands times yes!" Mal shouted in happiness, Ben put the ring on her finger and they kissed. "You've just made me the happiest man alive." Ben told Mal, she smiled at her lover.

"And you've made me the luckiest girl in the world." Mal replied, they kissed again when everyone came out and congratulated them as a happy couple. "I can't to start planning." Evie thought with a smirk.

 **Mal pov:** I saw the look on Evie's face and knew she wanted to help plan the wedding for Ben and I. "That's Evie for ya." I thought with a smile, soon everyone went back to their rooms for the night.

"The wedding is gonna be huge and of course magical." Evie squealed. "E,calm down please." I said to her, Evie went on with what Ben and I would need for our wedding. "Bed time!" I told Evie.

She pouted making me laugh at her childish behavior. "We can plan tomorrow I promise." I told Evie, she was still hyped up with excitement so I thought of a way to cal her down then thought of a lullaby.

I turned on some music to a song we both know. "Remember this?" I asked Evie, she smiled at me as I began to sing. [Play Serenade english version from Fruits Basket]

[ **Mal** ]

 _Something delicate special like the_

 _Love we know_

 _My fragile heart at times_

 _Secure and times alone_

 _My first treasure took_

 _Me years to find_

 _It's what I cling to when confusion_

 _Clouds my mind_

 _When you come to me and_

 _You smile,_

 _Suddenly I feel as if_

 _Everything's okay_

 _Lost in your smile all at once I'm_

 _Swept away_

 _When trouble falls upon me like rain,_

 _When the world becomes what they call a_

 _Lonely place_

 _You carry me through_

 _From dreary skies the sun breaks through,_

 _When you're feeling lost and don't_

 _Know what to do,_

 _Just look to see me calling out to_

 _You_

 _And when you're shaking from_

 _Winter wind upon your face_

 _I'll hurry towards you_

 _I'll warm you up with an embrace_

 _Baby you can count on me_

 _Always and forever lost and right next to you_

 _Come with me_

 _I know it's worth to see it through_

 _Love can be a delicate thing_

 _True love has a power that's infinitely real_

 _Locking the heart with true emotions that you_

 _Feel_

 _La (18x)_

 _When trouble falls upon me like rain when the_

 _World becomes what they call a lonely place,_

 _You carry me through the from dreary skies the_

 _Sun breaks through!_

When I stopped singing I saw that Evie was fast asleep. "Glad to know that lullaby still works." I thought with a smile, I put Evie under her blankets since she fell asleep on top of them instead of under them.

After that I got under my blankets feeling happy about everything that's happened along with the fact that my friends and I didn't leave Auradon for good. "Everything's finally right." I whispered.

 **Alright! New chapter is done! I'll do one more chapter that involves Ben and Mal's daughter in the future. I also don't own the song used in this chapter.**

 **Also the lyrics belong to Katethegreat19, so please review and no flames!**


	9. Wilbur meets Violet-Rose!

**Wilbur pov:** It's been a few weeks since Mal and her friends returned to their time and Mal is now queen.

"I really am happy for her but I also miss Mal." I thought sadly, as I walked to school I couldn't help but wonder if King Ben and Queen Mal had a kid here.

I was so deep in thought that I bumped into some one. "Oh! Sorry!" I apologized to the person. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you." A soft melodious voice replied, I looked at the person.

"Mal?" I thought in surprise, the girl in front of me looked like Mal but had a mixture of brown and grey colored eyes and wore a purple short sleeved shirt with a blue jean skirt.

"Hi, I'm Wilbur." I told the girl. "My name is Violet-Rose nice to meet you." Violet-Rose replied, when we shook hands I felt a spark between us. "Are you new here?" I asked her.

"Yes, I just transferred here from Auradon Prep." Violet-Rose answered. "Are you King Ben and Queen Mal's daughter?" I asked Violet-Rose. "Yes." Violet-Rose replied, I smiled.

"Why don't I show you around?" I asked with a mock bow. "I would love that my good sir." Violet-Rose said with a giggle, I gave her tour of the school and found we have the same classes.

Soon it was time for music class and today we each had to sing a duet for class. "I'm so glad we get to go last." I whispered to Violet-Rose. "Me too." Violet-Rose whispered back to me.

A lot f the kids in class did alright and soon enough it was mine and Violet-Rose's turn. "The song we're going to sing is called 'Something Entirely New'." I told the class, the music started.

[Play Something Entirely New from Steven Universe]

[ **Violet-Rose and Wilbur** ]

 _Where did we go?_

 _What did we do?_

 _I think we made something_

 _Entirely new_

 _And it wasn't quiet me_

 _And it wasn't quiet you_

 _I think it was someone_

 _Entirely new_

[ **Wilbur** ]

 _Oh...um_

 _Well I just can't stop thinking_

[ **Violet-Rose** ]

 _So...um_

 _Did you say I was different?_

[ **Wilbur** ]

 _And you hadn't before?_

[ **Violet-Rose** ]

 _Of course not_

 _When would I have ever?_

[ **Wilbur** ]

 _I'm so sorry_

[ **Violet-Rose** ]

 _No, no, don't be_

[ **Wilbur** ]

 _And now you're here forever!_

[ **Violet-Rose** ]

 _What about you?_

[ **Wilbur** ]

 _What about me?_

[ **Violet-Rose** ]

 _We'll you're here too_

 _We're here together._

 _Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm..._

[ **Violet-Rose and Wilbur** ]

 _Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm..._

 _Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm..._

 _Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm..._

 _Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmmmm..._

When Violet-Rose and I were done singing everyone cheered and clapped for us. "Thank you!" We both said in sync, we sat back down and the rest of the school day went by in a blur but a good blur.

 **Third Person pov:** When school let out Wilbur asked Violet-Rose if she wanted to come over. "Mom says it's alright." Violet-Rose told Wilbur, they then left for the Robinson's mansion while holding hands.

Once they got to Wilbur's house the Robinson's were very surprised to see just how much Violet-Rose resembled her mother Mal but they welcomed her with open arms and a loving embrace.

"How 'bout a tour?" Grandpa Bud asked. "Yes please." Violet-Rose replied, Bud showed her all around the house. "Why is your dog wearing glasses?" Violet-Rose asked Bud. "Oh-no." Wilbur thought.

"Because his insurance won't cover for contacts." Bud answered, a rim-shot went off and Violet-Rose giggled at the joke. "She's having fun." Wilbur whispered with a smile, he was happy about that.

When the tour ended everyone met up in the dinning room for supper which Violet-Rose got permission to stay for. "So, how do you like the school so far?" Franny asked Violet-Rose with a smile.

"It's really fun and I love music class." Violet-Rose replied, everyone loved Violet-Rose and hoped that she and Wilbur will become a couple. "You should've heard the song we sang together." Wilbur added.

Everyone talked and had fun but once supper was over Violet-Rose had to go home. "I had fun today." Violet-Rose told Wilbur. "I'm glad you did and thanks for accepting my crazy family." Wilbur replied.

"They aren't crazy I think they're sweet." Violet-Rose told Wilbur, she got nervous for a second. "Wilbur can I ask you something?" Violet-Rose asked. "You just did but sure." Wilbur replied with a smirk.

"Do you wanna maybe go out with me this weekend?" Violet-Rose asked Wilbur, he stared at Violet-Rose for a minute. "Um.. sure...I'd love too." Wilbur answered, Violet-Rose smiled then waved bye.

When Wilbur went back inside the house he went to his room and started to plan the date but decided to do something different from what he did for Mal. "It'll be even better." Wilbur thought with a smile.

 **With Violet-Rose:** When the princess got home she told her mother about her date with Wilbur. "I see, let's just hope he does something different." Mal told her. "I'm sure he will." Violet-Rose replied.

Violet-Rose went to her room to do her homework once that was done she got changed into her pj's then got into bed thinking about her date with Wilbur. "I hope it'll be alright." Violet-Rose whispered.

She then fell asleep while listening to the music box version of 'Masquerade' from Phantom of the Opera and dreamed of how much fun she and Wilbur will have fun on their date this weekend.

 **Violet-Rose pov:** This whole school week went by quickly and it was now the weekend so my cousin Aisha, Aunt Evie and Mom were helping me get ready for my date with Wilbur today.

"You look perfect." Aisha told me, I looked at my outfit it was a dark pink dress that had purple on the chest area and had some black on the hem with a purple belt that had an apple on it.

"Aisha is right." Aunt Evie said agreement, she put my hair up in a bun while the rest was down. "You look you ready for the Neon Lights Ball." Mom added in, I knew that was complement.

"Thanks." I replied with a smile, Mom applied some blush like Aunt Evie showed her just then we heard a guard announce that Wilbur was here. "Good luck." My cousin, Aunt and Mom said to me.

"Wow." Wilbur said as I made my way down, I blushed when I heard him. "Thanks." I replied to him, when we left the castle Wilbur took me to Tiana's restaurant for lunch and the food was yummy.

After that we went to the movies to see 'Beauty and the Beast'. "I love this movie." I whispered to Wilbur. "Me too." Wilbur whispered back, after that we went star gazing in the park and it was the best.

The whole day had been perfect once we got back to the castle I turned to Wilbur. "I had a lot of fun today." I told Wilbur. "So, did I and I hope we can go out as a true couple." Wilbur replied to me.

"I'd like that a lot." I said with a smile, we leaned in and kissed for a few minutes then broke the kiss and Wilbur left with a wave but we agreed to tell our families about our new relationship.

The next morning Wilbur and his family came over for breakfast and met with my family even though they knew each other already I then tapped my glass to get everyone's attention and they looked at me.

"Everyone, Wilbur and I have some big news." I started to say. "You're not gonna be a mother already are ya?" Jason joked, Uncle Jay smacked his son's had. "No, we want to tell you that we're dating." I said.

The room went silent until The Robinson's broke the silence with their cheers and my family joined in. "Congratulations!" Everyone shouted. "Thank you!" Wilbur and I replied together with huge smiles.

For the rest of the day everyone had fun hanging out, talking and just getting to know each other. "This has been the best day ever." I told Wilbur. "I couldn't agree more." Wilbur replied, we smiled and hugged.

 **Alright! Final chapter is done! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story I also don't own the song used in this chapter so please review and no flames.**


End file.
